robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Ranglebots
Team Ranglebots is a roboteering team captained by Ellis Ware. A family team of mother, father and son, the team competed for the first time in Series 8 of Robot Wars, where they reached the Grand Final with their robot Pulsar, which also competed in Series 9. The team name Ranglebots is derived from the name of Ellis Ware's company, Ranglebox, which supplies robotics parts. The Team Ellis Ware Ellis Ware is the captain of Team Ranglebots, and the builder, designer and driver of Pulsar and Magnetar. An experienced roboteer from the live circuit in lower weight classes, and a pioneer of brushless technology, Ellis Ware is the foundation of the team, and was aged only 19 at the time of Series 8, already the owner of online robotics business Ranglebox. Ellis Ware uses Robot Wars as a platform to show that robotics can be self-taught, as his knowledge came from the Internet, having not progressed to higher education. Based on his success with Pulsar in Series 8, Ellis Ware was selected as a mentor in Robot Wars: Battle of the Stars. He joined Paralympian Kadeena Cox and her brother Joa to compete with Kadeena Machina, a vertical spinner. Ellis Ware maintained Kadeena Machina and made small repairs when necessary, and eventually the team won their episode without losing a single battle. Peter Ware Peter Ware is a music producer by trade, and is Ellis Ware's father, husband to Tara Ware. In Series 8, his team role was described as 'Project Overview, Logistics, Odd Building Jobs & Soldering', and he was seen directly making repairs to Pulsar in Series 9, although he proved to be responsible for one of Pulsar's batteries shorting out during its heat. His role in Series 9, according to the Robot Wars website, was 'Team Transport and Build Assistance'. Tara Ware Tara Ware is a copywriter by trade, and is Ellis Ware's mother, wife to Peter Ware. Although not directly involved with the maintenance of Pulsar, Tara Ware was responsible for the team's attire, and her role was referred to as 'project overview' in Series 9. Curiously, the umbrella used by Team RPD during Rapid's hero shot in Series 9 was Tara Ware's property, and Team RPD borrowed it from her. Robots Pulsar2.jpg|Pulsar (Series 8) Pulsar.jpg|Pulsar (Series 9) Kadeena Machina.jpg|Kadeena Machina (Battle of the Stars) Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 1 NOTE: This wins/losses ratio excludes the wins achieved by Kadeena Machina Series Record Outside Robot Wars Ellis Ware competes with a variety of robots in lower weight classes. Newton is a very successful beetleweight, twice placing second in a major championship. A series of featherweights named Tormenta have competed worldwide, with Tormenta 3 most recently placing sixth in the 2015 World Featherweight Championship. Ware also collaborated with Team Legion to compete with Rango and Django, the latter placing second in the 2016 World Featherweight Championship, losing to Explosion in the final. Leading up to the FRA Featherweight World Championship in 2017, Ellis Ware made use of his spare components, intended for use in heavyweight robots, to build the featherweight Neon in just two days. A powerful undercutting bar spinner with a top speed of 26mph, Neon finished ninth out of fifty at the championship. In October 2017, Ellis Ware entered the Chinese TV show King of Bots with the four-wheel driven robot, Great White Shark. It is armed with an overhead saw, and is accompanied by the featherweight Neon as a multibot, with its bar spinner exchanged for a saw blade. For the effort, Ellis Ware has collaborated with the builder of Death Roll, a competitor in ABC's second season of BattleBots, which carrying on the theme of dangerous aquatic creatures by being a crocodile. External Links *Pulsar - Robot Wars Facebook page *Pulsar - Robot Wars Twitter page *Ranglebox website *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-8/week-5/pulsar/ Pulsar (Series 8) on the Robot Wars website] *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/season-9/week-4/pulsar/ Pulsar (Series 9) on the Robot Wars website] Category:Team Pages Category:Teams which competed in King of Bots